Minato
Minato is a golden taijutsu-type ninja that is available in Pockie Ninja 2 Social. Appearance Minato appears in the outfit he wore when he debuted in Naruto: Shippuden, though with a slight variation. Minato has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears the Konoha headband. He wears the standard green Konoha flak jacket over blue long-sleeves with blue pants and blue sandals. Over this, he wears his Hokage coat, a golden short-sleeved haori that is decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back. Abilities Minato, being a golden ninja, will have abilities that surpass that of red ninjas. As a taijutsu ninja, Minato will deal 150% damage to weapon ninjas, but only 50% to ninjutsu ninjas. He has high HP and decent attack, and excellent movement, though the attack range is short. At Level 20, Minato can learn Lvl. 10 Arhat Fist, which deals 100% attack and stuns the target for 1 turn. In addition, being a golden ninja, Minato has an Ultimate Ninjutsu Skill that can be unlocked at Level 40 using an Ultimate Ninjutsu Token. His specific Ultimate Ninjutsu is the Flying Thunder God (not to be confused with the Unique Skill), which increases his attack by 10%, increases moving space by 1, increases attack distance by 1, and a 15% chance to restrain the target for 1 turn. Skills Tactics Because Minato can use Arhat Fist at Level 20, Minato is best suited for two uses: stunner and crown controller. If you plan to use him as a stunner, equip him with two Lvl.10 Arhat Fists and Guillotine Drop (deals 150% attack and stuns target for 1 turn) OR Ultimate Erupt (deals 85% attack to enemies within a cross-shaped area and stuns them for 1 turn). If you plan to use him as a crowd controller, still equip him with 2 Lvl.10 Arhat Fists and Bracken Dance (deals 85% attack + 80 damage to all enemies within a square area). Also, Minato would be excellent at taking down weapon-type tankers (weapon ninjas that use Fortitude). He can be equipped with two Lvl.10 Leaf Hurricanes and Ultimate Rasen Shuriken (sacrifices 30% max HP to inflict 250% damage to an enemy). This strategy is called fortitude nuking, and is effective on weapon and even taijutsu ninjas. When you unlock his Ultimate Ninjutsu Skill, Minato becomes a lethal ninja, since he can now snipe at enemies at the back lines due to his Ultimate Ninjutsu increasing his attack distance by 1, letting him attack from behind other ninjas. Truly, Minato is a deadly force to be reckoned with if you know how to use his skills to their fullest extents. Availability You can get Minato using several different methods: ninja synthesis, Hinata's Storage Box, Ninja Saga, Golden Ninja Packs, and Perfect Completion at Sasuke's Showdown in Story Mode. Ninja synthesis, Hinata's Storage Box, and Golden Ninja Packs offer a very limited chance of winning Minato. You can get Minato at Ninja Saga for 30 Tokens, but you must either be a gold user or a very powerful member of an A-list clan (which still requires a good amount of gold). Your best bet at winning Minato is through Perfect Completion at Sasuke's Showdown in Story Mode, where you can get either Minato or Senju Tobirama, a 50/50 chance, which are very great odds. Category:Golden Ninja Category:Taijutsu